


Kenma and Kuroo play DRAMAtical Murder

by trash_trio



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, Kenma plays DMMD, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shy Kenma, Shy Sex, dmmd - Freeform, gamer!Kenma, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_trio/pseuds/trash_trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is playing video games on the couch and doesn't have time to entertain Kuroo. Kuroo gets jealous of the BL characters from the game that seem to occupy so much of Kenma's time.</p><p>    *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *      </p><p>“You think what’s on screen is gonna satisfy your arousal?” Kuroo asked, bringing a hand up to Kenma’s sweatpants and palming him through the material. Kenma bit his lip and tried to ignore the boy. That usually worked when Kuroo was bothering him with things like this. </p><p>“Keep playing your game.” Kuroo ordered, his voice taking on a hard, commanding tone. “And I dare you to say that the twinks on screen could give you as much pleasure as I could.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma and Kuroo play DRAMAtical Murder

**Author's Note:**

> A couple notes about the fic:
> 
> 1) In real life things life safe words and lubricant are used. Use them with your partner if you have sex/sexual contact. Don't want to give y'all bad expectations for frick fracking the bae.
> 
> 2) I'm always a slut for Kenma playing video games and kinda want to do more "Kenma Plays..." so if you like this, let me know!
> 
> 3) The DMMd pairing is Aoba/Koujaku.
> 
> 4) This was written at three in the morning right before my flight back to school so I apologize if it isn't as good as my other fic on the site.

“Get off, I’m tryin’ to play this game,” Kenma murmured at Kuroo as the tall black-haired male leaned over the side of the couch and wrapped his arms around Kenma, kissing through his hair and down his neck, nipping at his collarbones in an attempt to get the small, cat-like boy’s attention. 

“Is this one of those dumb BL games?” Kuroo smirked, burying his head in Kenma’s hair. Kenma blushed at the question. 

“It’s not dumb! The storyline is good and the characters have back stories that are…” Kenma was cut off by Kuroo’s chuckle and dirty smirk. 

“It has a lot of nudity in it, doesn’t it?” Kuroo grinned. Kenma turned red and ignored the question, concentrating on the game. Currently, the protagonist, a blue-haired boy with long hair, was talking to an extremely attractive black-haired man covered in tattoos and wearing what looked like a loose red kimono. 

“Mmh, they’re sitting in a bedroom and everything,” Kuroo growled, kising the top of Kenma’s head and waggling his eyebrows. Kenma looked up at him, amusement flickering in his caramel-colored eyes.

 “Shove off,” Kenma replied, blushing even harder and pushing a button on the remote. Words flit across the screen, and Kuroo picked out the word “erotic” from the sentence. An idea flickered through Kuroo’s head as he watched Kenma furiously blush and pause his button-pressing because of Kuroo behind him. 

Kuroo moved around the couch and knelt on the ground in front of Kenma, his eyes flickering up towards the smaller boy. Kenma, realizing what the boy had in store, shook his head and covered his hands in embarrassment. 

“You think what’s on screen is gonna satisfy your arousal?” Kuroo asked, bringing a hand up to Kenma’s sweatpants and palming him through the material. Kenma bit his lip and tried to ignore the boy. That usually worked when Kuroo was bothering him with things like this. 

“Keep playing your game.” Kuroo ordered, his voice taking on a hard, commanding tone. “And I dare you to say that the twinks on screen could give you as much pleasure as I could.” 

Kenma was going to say something, something about how the black-haired man on screen was hardly a twink, that he was actually a hardened yakuza— _oh fuck, that felt good._ His words caught in his mouth as Kuroo palmed him again. On screen, the black-haired boy was beginning to finger the blue-haired one, and the blue-haired boy was making pornographic sounds. 

“Why aren’t you letting loose like that, baby?” Kuroo asked, pulling down Kenma’s waistband with his teeth. Kenma risked a look down at Kuroo but was refused, Kuroo pushing Kenma’s chin up and forcing him to keep his eyes on the screen as he pulled down the waistband of Kenma’s sweatpants, revealing Pac-Man boxers that made Kuroo chuckle evilly, deep in his throat. 

“K-Kuroo!” Kenma gasped as Kuroo palmed him to hardness, his cock bulging in the soft cotton. Kuroo grinned and continued touching him lazily. 

“Tell me what’s happening on screen,” Kuroo commanded. Kenma was silent for a moment and Kuroo pressed the heel of his palm into Kenma to make him speak. Kenma choked and covered his mouth with his hands at the sensation. 

“Nnh, uh, the b-blue haired boy, A-Aoba, i-is gonna have sex with _ahh,_ with the b-black haired boy, K-Koujaku!” Kenma made a fist with one hand and bit down on the knuckle to stifle the sounds. Kuroo pulled them away from his face. 

“I wanna hear you lose it,” he growled, finally pushing down Kenma’s boxers and letting Kenma’s cock come free. Kenma bit his lip and tried to look down again at Kuroo eyeing his length hungrily, but was pushed back up to look at the screen. 

Kenma couldn’t help it; he moaned loudly when Kuroo began to lick at the underside of his length. The characters on screen suddenly seemed a lot less interesting. 

“What’s happening on screen that’s so much better than my cock in your ass?” Kuroo growled below Kenma, moving his tongue to the head of Kenma’s cock and lapping at his slit with firm strokes of his tongue. 

“A-Aoba is getting fingered by K-Koujaku, a-ah!!” Kenma gasped, red with embarrassment but unable to move away from Kuroo’s addicting touch. Kuroo pressed his hands down on Kenma’s thighs to prevent the smaller boy from squirming or bucking up into Kuroo’s mouth. 

“Open your legs,” Kuroo commanded Kenma, who obeyed shakily as Koujaku continued to finger Aoba on the screen, moans and breathy gasps coming out of Aoba’s mouth. Kuroo lapped at the base of Kenma’s cock before moving his lips down to his perineum and ass, smirking into Kenma’s pretty pink hole as he moved his tongue across it, scissoring him open with his hot, wet tongue. 

“ _A-ahh!! Hnn… mmh,”_ Kenma gasped, a litany of gasps and moans spilling from his mouth, one of his hands fisted into his mouth and the other clutching his computer mouse in a death grip. “ _Kuroo!!”_

Kuroo grinned into Kenma, pressing his lips against the boy and beginning to fuck him with his tongue. Kenma’s hand was shaking on the mouse, his fingers barely able to click through the sex on screen. His whimpers combined with the blue-haired boy’s moans on screen as the black-haired boy thrust into him were music to Kuroo’s ears, only spurring him on in fucking the younger boy with his tongue. 

“Keep telling me,” Kuroo grumbled into Kenma’s skin, pulling away from the boy’s ass and kissing the head of his cock sloppily. His fingers moved down to cup Kenma’s ass and then on was pushing in, making Kenma squirm with the delicious burn of it. 

“T-They’re having s-sex n-now,” Kenma moaned, bright red and embarrassed at the desperation he was beginning to feel having been tortured by Kuroo’s tongue. Kuroo added another finger and scissored them, crooking his fingers in the place that made Kenma cry out loudly.

 “ _Please…”_

Kuroo grinned teasingly at him before sucking the head of his cock hard and bobbing his head lightly for show. Kenma’s head fell back onto the couch cushions, biting on his knuckle so hard that he could taste blood in his mouth. 

“Describe.” It was a command, a command that Kenma could barely obey, he was so overcome with sensation. 

“K-Koujaku is thrusting into h-him and A-Aoba is moaning. G-God, mmh!!” Kenma moaned again, this time not in desperation but because of the overwhelming and delicious feelings of Kuroo fingering him and thrusting against his prostate and his cock sliding down Kuroo’s throat. 

“K-Kuroo, _I’m gonna come!”_ Kenma whined, arching his back and moving his hands to grasp at the couch cushions. Kuroo smiled around his cock and swallowed it until it hit the back of his throat as he curled his fingers and brushed against the spot inside him that made him see sparks. Kenma came hard down Kuroo’s throat, moaning loudly and scrambling against the couch, thrusting and spasming as Kuroo worked him through his orgasm. 

Kenma collapsed on the couch feeling boneless and breathing hard, looking at Kuroo with a heavy-lidded stare. Kuroo smirked back at him, standing up and pressing a rough kiss against his lips. Kenma could taste his cum on Kuroo’s tongue and shivered pleasantly at the sensation. When Kuroo pulled away, he gave a shit-eating grin and a wink to the fucked-out boy on the couch. 

“Still think Koujaku would be a better fuck than me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my personal tumblr at mylifeistheprogressbar.tumblr.com if you like vintage memes, shitty puns, Rooster Teeth, Haikyuu!!, Free!, Tokyo Ghoul, the Phandom, Game of Thrones, writing help, gay stuff, and more shitty puns.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: daisyrightsactivist
> 
> I also have a Haikyuu!! headcanon blog at trashtrioheadcanons.tumblr.com that caters to the beauty that is Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Oikawa Tooru.
> 
> I love kudos and comments, so if you wanna see more of something just know that I am motivated mostly through YOUR lovely comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
